handsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartstone
The Heartstone is a much-coveted jewel that has immense power. Hands of War The Heartstone has four pieces, each heavily guarded in a cave. The first cave has Fire Bats in it, and the Heartstone piece is guarded by a creature known as an Emberfury. The second cave has Ice Bats in it, and the Heartstone piece is guarded by a creature known as a Chillsnap. The third cave has Poison Bats in it, and the Heartstone piece is guarded by a creature known as a Venomlash. The fourth cave has Black Bats in it, and the Heartstone piece is guarded by a creature known as a Shadowmane. Hands of War 2/Hands of War 2 - Expanded Edition The Heartstone was given to the Black Council, a newly elected council that would decide in a situation if the Heartstone was badly needed enough to be used. However, it was stolen by Brin Gardius, who broke it into four shards, and hid each one in a cave with a guardian. He created at least two sets of notes regarding their locations, called The Guardius Report and the Guardius Research Document. The first shard is guarded by the Strangleweb. The second shard is guarded by the Colossal Guardian. The third shard is guarded by the Spellbound Guardian. Guardians In Hands of War 2, if the player is allied with the Guardians, they will simply find the fourth and final shard in the last cave. In Hands of War 2 - Expanded Edition, if the player is allied with the Guardians, the fourth shard can be found in the last cave, but now The Guardian is present, and can optionally be fought. Phoenix If the player is allied with the Phoenix, the fourth shard is guarded by The Guardian, and it must be defeated. No matter which faction the player allies with, they'll eventually have them forged back into the Heartstone for a quest from a high-ranking member of their respective faction. Hands of War Tower Defense In the intro of the game, the player finds Brin Gardius in the Black Council's chamber, dying and holding the fading Heartstone. When Brin Gardius a few moments later, the Heartstone's power disappears, and it takes on a reddish hue. Hands of War 3 Origins According to the Voidbringer, when it itself was sealed in the Voidstone, it's power was extracted in its three forms (mind, body, and spirit), and then each power was sealed in three stones made from the Voidstone: the Mindstone, Heartstone, and Soulstone. These stones were then sent into space. However, the Voidbringer drew them back together, and they were sent back, crashing in Tempor on a meteor. Later, going by what Aryn Gardius tells the player in Hands of War 3, the Blademasters were drawn to the power of the Heartstone. The Magicians were drawn to the Mindstone, and a brutal war started between the two factions. Eventually after the war led to slaughtering, the Alliance stepped in. They took the Heartstone from the Blademasters, broke it up into pieces, and exiled the Magicians with their Mindstone. According to the runes "The Alpha Heart" and "The Alpha Mind" in the Tower of Stone, a link was formed between the activators of Heartstone and Mindstone. When they would die, the Heartstone and Mindstone would loose their powers, but could be reactivated by their descendants. This is the case with the Soulstone as well. According to Serene Cole in Hands of War 3, the Heartstone's pieces were buried in caves. These caves are then hinted to be the ones in Hands of War. Events of Hands of War 3 The Heartstone is restored by an Old Hermit (who is a descendant of the first one to touch the Heartstone) for Triton Steel, the Champion and leader of the Alliance, who possesses it. Oddly, even after being restored, it stays the red color it changed to in Hands of War Tower Defense when becoming inert. This could be because red symbolises heart's colour. Stats The Heartstone is the best Jewel in the first two games, but is surpassed by the Voidstone in Hands of War 3. Hands of War: *Armor: +0 (the only weak point in comparison to other jewels) *Vitality:+50 *Strength: +50 *Intelligence: +50 *Agility: +50 *Focus: +50 *Health: +500 *Energy: +500 Hands of War 2: *Armor: +100 *Strength: +500 *Agility: +500 *Intellect: +500 *Stamina: +300 *Dexterity: +300 *Focus: +300 Hands of War 2 - Expanded Edition: *Armor: +100 *Strength: +200 *Agility: +200 *Intellect: +200 *Stamina: +100 *Dexterity: +100 *Focus: +100 Hands of War Tower Defense: In this game, the Heartstone's power has mysteriously faded, so the player can't use it. Hands of War 3: *Item Level (Item Quality): 75 *Armor: +115 *Magic Resistance: +115 *Strength: +75 *Agility: +75 *Intelligence: +75 *Grace: +75 *Stamina: +25 *Dexterity: +8 *Focus: +8 *Speed: +8 Heartstonepiece.png|First piece in Hands of War Heartstonepiece2.PNG|Second piece in Hands of War Heartstonepiece3.PNG|Third piece in Hands of War Heartstonepiece4.png|Fourth piece in Hands of War HeartstoneItem1.png|The complete Heartstone in item form, Hands of War Heartstoneshard.jpg|First shard in Hands of War 2 HeartstoneShard2.png|Second shard in Hands of War 2 HoW2Heartstone3.PNG|Third shard in Hands of War 2 HeartstoneShard4.PNG|Fourth shard in Hands of War 2 HeartstoneItem.PNG|The complete Heartstone in item form, Hands of War 2 Heartstone.JPG|The Heartstone in item form, Hands of War 3 Trivia *The Heartstone's stats have been weakened in Hands of War 2 - Expanded Edition. This could possibly be due to the players requesting a harder game. Category:Jewels